A Princess' First Time
by DeathAdler
Summary: Shining Armor and Cadence have been together for a long time and decide they want to further their love. But what happens when a certain mother stumbles upon their little "activity." Will the consequences seperate their love, or make it stronger? Takes place before the "Royal Wedding." Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Shining Armor was in his room, lying in his bed. Morning had passed, and Shining Armor was hit by the warm summer sun that shined through his bedroom window. It's honey glow lit the walls of his room, making it more revealing.

His parents had already left home and gone to work. And his sister Twilight, who was now old enough, had left and went to the library to do some reading. The only pony that occupied the Sparkle residence was now just Shining Armor.

Upon realizing that, Shining Armor got up from his bed and began preparation of getting ready to go meet Cadence for their scheduled small date down at the arcade. She had been the one to purpose the Armor couldn't refuse the offer, he loved the arcade and wouldn't dare object to his love.

"Out of all places, lucky me." he happily said.

Both Cadence and Shining Armor have been seeing one another for months after Cadence was no longer needed for foalsitting Twilight. But to be honest, during those times when Cadence was taking care of Twilight. Shining Armor had developed a small crush for the young foalsitter. Whenever he would meet her, he would always exchange a look of embarrassment and leave immediately to whatever he was doing. He wanted to tell the young alicorn his feelings. Whenever the moment came, he would always doubt himself and quit on the task and up sulking to himself all day. It was the fear of rejection that scared him. But one day, Shining Armor built and collected enough courage to admit his love for Cadence. But it was to late, Cadence had beat him to it. She was also been fond of him. Both ponies realized their love for one another that day and decided to sign the imaginary love contract with their unforgettable first was their first stepping stone to a life of unfathomable love.

But that was long ago. Shining Armor now needed to get ready to meet his marefriend Cadence. As he was getting ready, he thought to himself. He started thinking why Cadence had first scheduled their little date to be at the arcade. Why would a beautiful mare like Cadence wanna hang out in such a "anti mare attracting" place? He knew that arcades weren't exactly the best places to meet mares. Let alone any mares.

Shining Armor then learned that time will tell and continued getting ready. First he walked up to his bedroom mirror, which had been surrounded in self memorabilia such as pictures of him and Cadence or him with his loving family, or movie ticket stubs he kept. With his magic, he levitated a comb and glided it across his mane. After he was done, he did the teeth inspection, and from the looks of it, his teeth was as white as his coat. And finally, Shining Armor completed self inspection and found himself Cadence ready.

Shining Armor grabbed his money bag and exited out of his room. He then entered the hallway and walked, passing the hanging family portraits of his family as he did, and finally reaching the staircase that connected the first and second floors. After going down the staircase, he made his way to the main door. After using it, he then set out to the direction of his destination.

To the arcade. To the love of his life.

There it was. In between a flea market and a pawn shop stood the beautiful building in all of Equestria. Seaside Galaxy. A fitting name for a place where one could indulge in electronic bliss; or settle a dispute with a rivaling pony using wit and cunning. It has been known to give ponies bragging rights as an award for their small victories for dominating with high scores, or by simply destroying the same pony that was standing next to you as you both used the same arcade machine.

Shining Armor had a lot of memories of him being here. Memories of his dad bringing here when he was a young colt started flooding back to him. His father had been the one to introduce gaming to him and had shown him the ropes. Mr. Sparkle couldn't have been happier to pass his once favorite thing to his son. And to him, he saw it as another bonding opportunity to further his love for his son.

What had seemed long ago now felt as if it had been yesterday for the now teenaged Shining Armor. He then realized that all of this reminiscing could wait and decided not to keep himself waiting. He began walking to the entrance of the building and entered the sentimental structure.

"No way." was all Shining Armor could say.

A tsunami of nostalgia gave him an uppercut to his face. He couldn't believe it. Nothing had changed. All the arcade cabinets hadn't been removed or been replaced. His personal favorites haven't been taken down, but instead, have been repaired and are now being occupied by other ponies. Shining Armor then took a glance at the floor he was standing on. It was the carpeting. It had been the same rainbow themed design that stretched across the room like the first time his father had brought him. It was cushioning as it was magnificent looking. It's alluringness even had the same effect on him as it did when he was a young colt.

Shining Armor knew all this could wait and began walking in search for Cadence. He hoped he hadn't kept her waiting to long. She was probably going to yell at him. He scanned the rows of machines for the pink princess. And as he did, he started to enjoy the familiar sound sayings emanating from the arcade aisles. Sounds like: "Action!", or "Heavy Machine Gun!", and "Live Or Let Die, Fight!"

Shining Armor could easily identify the games that were affiliated with those sayings. They all somewhat eased his anxiety. He continued walking, only to stumble upon a sight in which he'd never thought he'd see in his life. There in the distance was Cadence. And she was aiming a gun at a big video screen. And much to his amazement, he discovered that the gun she had been holding had a cord that was connected to none other…..then Pega's Castle of the Dead.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC"

"MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC" IS ALL PROPERTY BY HASBRO

Authors Note: I really hoped you'd enjoyed my first fanfic. I'm new at this, so please, don't hold back in your reviews. I really enjoyed writing this and I will write future chapters. And also, the main reason why I wrote this was because some writers like to separate this couple in their fics. Believe me, I don't hate the writers, I just hate seeing an awesome couple be torn apart. Their all very well written and should be reviewed respectively. Anyway, I started writing this to counter act all SAxC seperation fanfics. I know, it's crazy. But their both my favorite characters. AND I WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO DEFEND THEIR LOVE! …..Also, did any of you get any of the videogame references? No? Oh, that's okay. Anyway, I should shut up now.

REVIEWS APPRECIATED! TILL NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

Shining Armor rested on a nearby arcade machine and admired his love from a distance. While doing so, he was having a hard time comprehending the spectacle before him. He couldn't believe that his marefriend, a pony of royalty, was actually playing an arcade game. And not just any arcade game. This was Castle of the Dead. One of many of Shining Armor's most loved and treasured arcade titles from his youth. This game was regarded as being one of the most highly original zombie slaying arcade shooter of an era of gaming. And to his surprise, she was really into it from the looks of it. He could tell from the way she was playing that the game had intrigued her. And from what he recognized, she was only on the first stage of the game.

As he continued to watch her play, he began to notice something somewhat different about the teenaged princess. Shining Armor couldn't put his hoof on it. Something seemed a little off about Cadence. He squinted his eyes to examine the mare in front of him for any differences. After a while, Shining Armor then found that Cadence did in fact looked the same as she always did, but at the same time, she simply looked, "different." This got Shining Armor thinking.

Had she grown taller? A little bit. Did she have her mane in the same ponytail she's always had? Yes. Did her coat suddenly change color? Not bloody likely. Did her heart shaped cutie mark change? No…

Suddenly…everything became clear for the not so confused teenaged colt. Cadence had gone through a change. Her cutie mark had given it away by giving an obvious clue. Shining Armor instantly began to blush as he found out what the difference was within the princess. Cadence's flank… had gotten more…. well, "noticeable." Shining Armor just stared at it, his face was now a deeper crimson red then it's original turquoise white.

"Cadenza." he said silently with his mouth slightly ajar, he then shook his head, breaking him out of his trance.

He quickly turned his body away from the alluring mare, to the side of the machine he was resting on to avoid being caught, and NOT to be labeled as a pervert from others. That was the last thing Shining Armor wanted on his reputation. He had good credibility with others and didn't wanna ruin it by being caught looking at a mare's flank.

Shining Armor then started to think. This discovery had made him reflect upon a previous picnic date Cadence had set up last month. He tried to remember the most memorable aspects of that date to determine if Cadence had already gone through with the change of having a more noticeable flank. He remembered eating the delicious sunflower sandwiches she had made, and taking a stroll around the lake with her and talking about fun and bad aspects from both of their lives as they would feed the neighboring ducks that would come by. But it was no luck, he couldn't help but remember her face. It was all he would ever think about. He then remembered the end of the date being ended abruptly because Cadence had to leave and go meet her tutor, Miss Peacecraft, she then had given him an goodbye kiss and left quickly to avoid being given an lecture on being late for lessons.

Shining Armor wasn't mad, he had learned the hardships of being a princess from Cadence that date. He actually felt sorry for her. He knew that one day, she would be needed for the high purpose of ruling Equestria.

He also knew that she needed someone strong to rule by her side. One to help make judgment on issue's over the fate of Equestria. One to protect the her from harmful villains. To be loving and caring for her.

One to being her knight in shining armor.

Within realizing reality, the white unicorn then decided what was best for the future aspiring princess as she stood before of him. He knew he wasn't hero material. She deserved someone better than him, like a rich prince, or someone who was already related to royalty. It was a knife through his heart realizing he wasn't good enough for Cadence. He loved and cared for her with all of his hearts limitation, but he had to face it. He wasn't royal or related to royalty. Shining Armor really then thought best to enjoy the time he had with Cadence now and not let it go to waste. And at least try to delay the inevitable of impending despair. For every moment with her now, was to be cherished with love. And simply wait for the right time to separate himself from Cadence. So that she could live a more happier life. He could feel a tear leave his face.

No! Now was not the time to sulk, time was know of the essence. Shining Armor then wiped his eyes and pulled himself together. He made up his mind to finally approach Cadence. He started walking towards her, while doing so, he tried avoiding the new change he had discovered earlier from her. Upon reaching her in speaking length, he decided to strike a conversation with her.

He finally spoke to her and said, "Hey Cadence, how's it going?" he said trying to keep a cool demeanor in his voice.

Cadence turned her head, "Shining!" she said in fright as the dropped the controller she using, she appeared to be embarrassed, "How, how long have you been standing there?" she blushed.

The unicorn replied, "Two to maybe three seconds." he smiled; seeing her act like this gave him self confidence to break the ice.

Cadence on the other the other hand was caught red hoofed. She actually let herself act unladylike. "I was just, seeing if, this game was working, so I…" she said trying to lie to convince Shining Armor.

He looked away from Cadence to the ground where she the dropped gun controller, he reached and picked it up, "Here, don't stop because of me." he held it out in front of her, "Keep going, your doing great."

The young princess looked at him and his offer dumbfounded, she learned that he didn't care if she acted like a princess or not, in fact, he just encouraged her to keep playing and to be herself.

She gave a smile, then she pushed his hoof away to finally welcome Shining Armor's presence with a kiss to his lips, then wrapped her hooves around his neck. Shining Armor was taken aback by Cadence's advance, he then immediately returned the favor by dropping the gun and wrapped his hooves around her just like she had done. He then applied the same pressure in his lips like Cadence had been doing. And just like that, they were in unison. Neither pony wanted dominate in the kiss they were sharing, but just enough to show that they needed affection from each other. They stayed in that state long enough to make minutes seem like hours.

Upon being both satisfied, the couple withdrew their lips slowly and looked into each others eyes. They heard the arcade machine next to them give a game over screen jingle. This meant Cadence had died and failed to put the required amount of bits into the coin slot below and hit continue before the countdown ended. She didn't care, sharing love with Shining Armor was more better than slaying ponies of the undead.

Then, an idea came to the pink teenaged mare. A wonderful idea.

"Shining, do you, wanna play with me, unless your too afraid then I understand." Cadence said intimidating the colt in her arms.

"What!" exclaimed the provoked colt, he continued, "It would be an honor giving the princess a royal spanking in zombie hunting." he said as he removed his hooves from around her neck in a grinned facial expression.

And Cadence had done it. She started the date with him and was proud of it. She knew his weakness. Shining Armor then magically levitated the arcade gun he dropped earlier from their embrace and offered it to Cadence.

"Firmly grasp it." he joked.

Cadence just rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up" she said as she accepted his offer for the gun.

Shining Armor then walked to the left side of the arcade screen while Cadence stayed and occupied the right side. Castle of the Dead was known widely to be a fun two player combatable arcade game. Shining Armor then decided to play the coltfriend role and remove some bits from his money bag and insert the required amount of bits into the coin slot of the machine for him and Cadence. He then reached and lifted his own gun that was holstered into the machine before him. After grabbing it, he admired it as he looked at it. This piece of plastic in his hooves was his weapon to succeeding. Shining Armor couldn't determine if this moment with Cadence was divine judgment from the heavens, or simply lucking out in coincidence.

"Are you ready dear?" his marefriend asked by his side.

He responded in saying, "Let's do it, to it dear."

Shining Armor then fired a shot at the screen making a loud gunshot echo through the arcade building as it started the game. He smiled. He had know just entered into a world of survival horror, with the mare of his life. With Cadence.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, the last chapter was horriable. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. I also hope your getting "The House of the Dead" reference, not the movie, the game. Also, I won't be writing for a while. So stay gold in the meantime. Well, till next time. PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
